


Phoenix Force

by Razial



Series: Adventures of Alexander Grey Logan [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: The X-Men and Jean and Logan in particular are shocked by the appearance of a young mutant from another reality who brings shocking revelations as to what their lives could have been like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off in an AU reality where Alexander Grey Logan is the son of Jean and Logan, a member of the X-Men. His mutant powers are a healing factor, slight telepathy and he is a host to the Phoenix Force. He has three retractable adamantium claws bonded to his right hand. His girlfriend is Kitty Pryde. It will cross into the main AU world of X-men later on.

Phoenix Force

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or any of the other characters used from Marvel Comics they are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. I don`t own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created.

Subject: This is mainly a character piece and a possible set up to a series of stories.

Notes: This starts off in an AU reality where Alexander Logan is the son of Jean and Logan, a member of the X-Men. His mutant powers are a healing factor, slight telepathy and he is a host to the Phoenix Force. He has three retractable adamantium claws bonded to his right hand. His girlfriend is Kitty Pryde. It will cross into the main AU world of X-men later on.

Summary: The X-Men and Jean and Logan in particular are shocked by the appearance of a young mutant from another reality who brings shocking revelations as to what their lives could have been like.

Chapter 1

(Earth-619)

Alexander Grey Logan dodged the blasts from the sentinel he was currently fighting, he was annoyed that his date with Kitty had been interrupted, but then it would not be the first time it had happened. Their lives as X-Men were always interrupted by their many enemies. This time however they had no clue who had set the Sentinels against them. They had believed them destroyed to the last, clearly that had been a mistake. He glanced to his right where his parents Jean Grey and Logan were tag teaming another of the mutant hunting robots, just across from them his girlfriend Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and her boyfriend Gambit were also teaming up to combat two more of the things.

Glancing back towards where Magneto, leader of the X-Men, floated in the sky with his daughter Polaris by his side fighting four of the things, luckily their powers of being able to manipulate metal gave them a huge advantage against the robots. A stray blast sent him flying through the wall and he cursed his lack of attention, rolling over he noted the wound he had taken quickly healed. Grinning he popped the claws on his right hand and charged back out to confront the robot. He found the final member of the team Psylocke launching attacks with her telekinesis. Increasing his pace he jumped onto the robot's legs and using his claws climbed up towards the things chest. The sentinel was so distracted by Psylocke that it missed his presence until he began to use his claws to rip and tear into the things chest armor. Sparks flew as his claws made short work of the wires and circuits he could see, before he could do anything else the sentinel grabbed him and flung him into a nearby tree. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell to the ground, his vision blurred for a second before it cleared as his healing factor quickly activate again.

"God damn tin cans," he muttered as Betsy jumped out of the way of the Sentinel's foot as it came down in an attempt to kill her. "Ok no more Mr. Nice Guy," he growled as he got back to his feet.

Taking a deep breath he began to summon the power of the phoenix force he had inherited from his mother, he rose up into the air and unleashed a powerful blast that blew a hole right through the Sentinel's chest. The robot reared wildly before it collapsed in a heap. Alex fell back to the ground feeling slightly off balance. He wished he had more control over the phoenix force, like his mother did, so he could actually fly, but he knew it had taken her a long time to fully master the phoenix force.

"Nice shot," Betsy said, as she moved to his side. "I hate these things, they are like cockroaches, they always show up again," she added with a glare at the downed robot.

"I know what you mean Betsy," Alex responded before they were interrupted by one of the Sentinels exploding behind them. Turning, they watched Magneto and his daughter take apart the second of the four they were currently fighting. Knowing the fight was not over both moved to help the rest of their team mates. Alexander moved straight for where Kitty had been flung to by one of the Sentinels. She was clearly hurt and that pissed him off.

"Alex, look out," his mother's sudden warning made him pause and turn as four more Sentinels appeared and all four fired on him. He knew not even his healing factor could save him from that kind of damage. The last sight he had was his mother glowing from the fire of the phoenix force as she thrust her arms towards him, he felt the energy weapons hit before he felt his mother's power wash over him. The others saw a blinding flash of light which when it vanished showed Alex was nowhere to be seen. Jean collapsed feeling drained from using so much of her power to save her son, but she quickly got back up.

"Where is he?" Logan asked, as he backed away towards her from the approaching Sentinels.

"ALEX," Kitty's cry of anguish was heard by all the X-Men and they all could tell she believed her boyfriend to be dead.

"Safe," was all Jean could say before they were forced back into the fight.

Logan trusted his wife and if she said their son was safe he knew she was telling the truth, turning back to the advancing Sentinels he let out a growl before charging into the fight.

+P+

(Earth-616, Main X universe)

Jean Grey was heading for Professor's Xavier's office to discuss the group of new mutants who would be showing up in the next week. The search for other mutants never stopped and they had been lucky to find so many. New classes were already been arranged for them, but they also had to sort out rooms for them to stay in and of course equipment they would need. Storm and Rogue joined her from the next corridor; they all fell into small talk about the latest events surrounding the X-Men. The flash of light ahead of them made them all pause and drop into combat positions, their training and experiences left them no other move.

When the light faded they were all surprised to see a young man standing ahead of them, he was swaying slightly and Jean quickly noted he had been hurt. His jump suit which was ripped and torn reminded her of an X-Men uniform, but she did not recognize him. He was bleeding from many wounds around his chest and he quickly collapsed. Spurred on by a sudden protective feeling towards the newcomer she rushed forward and placed her hand on his pulse point, she felt relieved to find a slow, but steady pulse.

"Storm, help me get him to medical," Jean said, turning to her friends. "Rogue, please go alert the Professor as to what has happened," she added before turning back to the wounded young man.

"You got it shugah," Rogue responded before she quickly headed for the office where she knew the Professor was.

Storm moved and helped Jean lift the young man and began to heed to the lift, he let out a moan and was clearly in pain. They arrived quickly and placed him on the bed before Storm stepped away and watched as Jean went to work to heal the young man, she noted her friend looked far more concerned than should be normal.

"Do you know this person Jean?" she couldn't help to ask.

"I've never seen him before in my life Storm and yet for some reason I find myself caring a great deal if he lives or dies," Jean answered, risking only a small glance at her.

"Interesting," the sound of Professor Xavier's voice made them both turn to look at him as he moved towards them in his wheelchair with Rogue by his side. "Do you feel anything else in this regard Jean?" he inquired as he looked the wounded young man over.

"Yes, it is a feeling I've only felt around Rachel and Madelyne," Jean responded. She went to continue before she came to a dead stop and the Phoenix force inside her activated taking complete control of her body.

The others backed off as Jean's body was instantly consumed by the fiery outline of the Phoenix. Jean placed her hands on the young man's chest and he too lit up with the same power much to Charles Xavier's surprise. Scott Summers chose that moment to enter and quickly tried to interfere only to be sent flying into the wall by the Phoenix fire around Jean, again this surprised the others. Jean had long mastered the powers of the Phoenix and it had been a long time since they had seen it act on its own. This made them wonder who the wounded young man was and how was he was linked to Jean.

Scott pushed himself back to his feet in shock at the way he had been casually flung aside by his wife. He wished once more that she had never been picked as the host for the Phoenix. She had never been the same since that event and he still hoped to find a way of removing it from her body. He ignored the look he received from the professor who must have picked up his thoughts. Finally Jean stepped away from the young man and the Phoenix fire began to die down. They were all surprised when the young man's wounds instantly began to heal just like they had seen a hundred times with Logan.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Scott demanded to know as Jean collapsed into a chair and rubbed her temples.

"This young man appeared in the mansion ten minutes ago in a flash of light. He was wounded and Jean seems to be connected to him in some way," Storm answered. "She has shown great concern even though she doesn't know him and she says she has the same feeling from him she feels around Rachel and Madelyne," she explained. "And now we just saw him being consumed by the Phoenix fire and not be harmed. He has now healed instantly like Logan does, which makes me wonder if he has a link to him as well," she stated.

"What are you suggesting Storm?" Scott asked and they could all hear the jealous and angry undertone in his voice.

The rivalry between Scott and Logan was well known to all the X-Men and when it came to Jean that rivalry went much deeper. It didn't matter that Jean had married Scott much to the horror of Logan. Whenever something brought Logan back to the mansion, the tension always picked back up. Now facing the possibility of something joining his wife to the Canadian made him deeply angry, he might be Jean's husband but he had always noted that his wife always had a soft spot for Logan. Something he had never understood, he was just glad Logan was not here right now. He had gone out to look for Gambit who had been exiled by the majority of the X-Men for his actions in helping Sinister in wiping out the Morlocks.

"Enough Scott, leave your rivalry with Logan aside or leave," Xavier interrupted, before Storm could answer. "Jean, when you feel up to it I wish you to take blood samples and DNA tests," he said, turning to the red head who nodded her head. "Keep him unconscious for now until we have some idea who he is and why he is here," he added before he turned to leave. "Scott, you are with me," he ordered.

Scott wanted to argue, but a glare from Jean made him follow the Professor, clearly his actions had not pleased Jean. He could not help it, Logan just brought out a side of himself that was vastly different than normal. He didn't like seeing the Canadian anywhere near Jean. He wished that the man would just stay away permanently.

Rogue watched the door close before she turned to Jean who was still rubbing her temples. "You okay Jean?" she asked.

"I think so Rogue," Jean responded as she got back up. "Whoever this young man is," she told them, "he is a host for the Phoenix Force as well, like me, Rachel and to a lesser extent Madelyne," she stated. "That is what I felt from him, it might also explain my concern for him as the Phoenix clearly recognized a fellow host," she suggested.

"A possible solution Jean," Storm agreed. "However it does not explain his healing factor being exactly like Logan's," she pointed out.

Jean briefly closed her eyes as she listened to Storm. Opening her eyes again she did her best to ignore the possibility that the young man was connected not just to her, but to Logan as well. She knew how the seemingly ageless man felt about her even now that she was married to Scott his feelings for her remained the same. Sometimes she briefly saw those emotions in her friend before he tightened his grip. Logan did his best to keep his thoughts and dreams about her to himself, but sometimes they slipped through and she picked them up, then there was the small part of her that had always felt attracted to Logan. It was another reason for the hostility between Logan and Scott. He knew there was a part of her that was attracted to the other man and he didn't like it one bit. She had done her best to keep that part of herself caged and thankfully Logan had backed away from always challenging her feelings for Scott or flirting with her since she had married Scott. The temptation however was always inside her and she did not need Storm to allude to things that might stir that side of her.

"Leave her be Stormy," Rogue countered. "We don't need any more infighting after what happened with Remy," she reminded her and both women could see the pained expression the subject brought out on her face.

The subject of Gambit and his exile was always going to be a sore subject for Rogue. Her on and off again romance with the Cajun thief was long, but when she had learned the truth of his role in the Morlock Massacre she had been so enraged and like the majority of the others she had voted for his exile as well. The kiss she had shared with him by force at Magneto's hand had shown her everything. It had left her with a deep physic echo of the man that still hadn't fully left her.

However as the echo died down she had felt great guilt at leaving Gambit in the frozen waste of Magneto's base. However when she went back to find him he had vanished. This had led to Logan who had not been a part of the vote to exile Gambit to go in search of him. She knew it had also got him out of the mansion where he had to watch Scott and Jean, which still made him heart sick. Turning she left the infirmary and headed for her room wondering if Logan would indeed find Remy, but she was still confused on what she would do if they came back.

"I did not mean to upset her," Storm said after a brief silence. "Just let her be Ororo," Jean replied as she began to take some blood from the young man on the table. "The memory of Gambit still haunts her, it probably always will," she added.

Storm had no reply and chose to leave as well, deciding it was best to leave her friend to her work. Still she couldn't help but believe the young man was connected to both Jean and Logan. She could sense trouble on the horizon if she was right. Shaking her head she headed outdoors for some fresh air.

Jean let out of sigh as she worked and then sent out a mental probe. She found Logan easily enough and noted he was close to the mansion. Clearly he was on his way home anyway, she felt him lock onto her metal touch something he had always been able to detect.

‘Haul your ass back here, Logan. I believe we have a situation here that might require your presence,' she told him.

‘On my way Red,' Logan responded. ‘Tell Chuck I found Cajun and we're both coming in,' he added before he broke contact.

Jean blinked as she realized that things were going to be even more messy than she had realized especially if Storm turned out to be right about this young man being connected to her and Logan.

‘Professor, I just contacted Logan through a mental probe and he is already close to the mansion and on his way home,' Jean sent to Xavier. ‘He found Gambit and they are both coming back,' she added.

‘I understand Jean. I will let Rogue know, so she won't be caught off guard,' Xavier responded before he went silent. Jean let out a sigh, then she set about doing the tests the Professor had wanted done.  
2\. Chapter 2  
Chapter 2

(Westchester County, New York)

Logan wondered exactly what was going on at the mansion that would cause Jean to contact him. Usually she liked to stay out of his mind if she could help it. He glanced over at Gambit who still looked depressed as he had since he had found him on the outskirts of New Orleans. It did not matter that he had been exiled from his home on pain of death, he was so depressed and broken by the events that had led to his exile from the X-Men that he was willing to risk it to be somewhere he loved.

"We gotta move," he told him. "Jeannie just contacted me and told me to haul ass," he added.

"Understood mon ami," Gambit responded, putting out the cigarette he had been smoking and headed back to his bike, which rested near Logan's own. "We should make it soon non?" he shot back.

"Yeah, if we move fast," Logan agreed as he followed his friend. "Let's ride," he said with a grin.

Both bikes roared to life and they both took off and headed hard for the mansion, inside their minds though both wondered exactly what would happen when they arrive.

+P+

(X-Men Mansion)

Jean stared at the screen for what must be the hundredth time and still she found the results hard to believe. It made no sense to her as she knew without doubt that that she and Logan had never conceived a child together. Yet the results showed that the young man lying on the table was the son of Jean Grey and Logan. How it was possible was beyond her understanding and she feared what would happen once it became known to Scott and the others.

"Jean, are you okay?" Xavier's concerned voice broke her from the troubled thoughts she had and she turned to face her mentor and father figure. "No I'm not. It seems like Storm was correct that the young man is connected to me and to Logan," she answered. "Professor, according to the results he is our son," she stated as calmly as she could.

Charles Xavier had been ready to hear nearly anything about the young man now in their care. However this wasn't one of those things. He could see the confusion and worry in Jean's eyes and he could read the chaotic thoughts now going through her mind and he wondered if she would be able to deal with the news.

"I see," he finally spoke. "This is unprecedented," he added with a shake of his head. "The question now becomes how is that possible, Jean?" he told her. "I hate to ask, but have you and Logan..." he started to ask, but Jean cut him off. "No I have not cheated on Scott and I would not be so cruel as to go to Logan for a one night stand knowing I would leave him to heartache and depression as I went back to Scott," Jean all but spat. "I know that many suspect I have some kind of attraction to Logan and you know that they are right, I can't help it," she said after taking a deep breath to calm down. "I've never been able to fully shut that attraction down, but I'm a married woman and I hold my vows sacred," she stated. "This young man on the table may be our son, but he did not come from my womb or through an act of love between me and Logan," she finished with a slight glare.

Xavier was a bit surprised by his favorite students' admission to her attraction to Logan, but he could hear the clear truth in her voice as she spoke. She had never cheated on Scott. It was not only due to holding her vows sacred, but a desire not to hurt Logan anymore than she had done when she had married Scott.

"I'm sorry I had to ask that Jean, but I felt it was a question best got out of the way," Xavier finally responded. "Okay, discounting that, how else is it possible for him to be here?" he asked before he paused. "Logan and Gambit have just entered the mansion. I sense things are about to go downhill fast," he said, letting out another sigh.

A few minutes later Logan and Gambit entered the medical bay having clearly avoided bumping into anyone else, not hard to do if you knew where to go.

"Welcome home Logan," Xavier said. "I see your hunt was successful," he added.

"Of course, found the Cajun contemplating suicide by going back to New Orleans, where he has the death sentence on him if he ever returns," Logan answered in way of reply. "I managed to talk him out of it, but it was not easy," he stated.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Xavier agreed. "Welcome back Gambit. I'm sorry I wasn't here at the time as your actions during the Morlock Massacre came to light," he said turning to Remy. "Magneto manipulated everyone so very well and got them to do exactly what he wanted. Jean has told me what she saw in your mind as has Rogue, who of course absorbed your memories of the event in question," he continued. "You were used by Sinister to lead his people to the Morlocks, but you were not a part of that plan and you had no idea what it would lead too," he told him. "When you did realize what was going to happen you tried to stop it and almost died saving Marrow. I told Scott he was wrong to exile you and you would be welcomed back if you ever return," he stated. "It might take time for some of the others to get used to you being back, but I'm sure it will happen," he finished with a smile.

"Thank you Professor," Gambit replied. "I've tried to make up for my mistakes, tried to find redemption for what I inadvertently allowed to happen, but I haven't reached it," he explained. "I may never find it, but I will keep trying," he swore before he turned to head to his room. He paused and turned back to face them and asked, "How's Rogue?"

No one answered and the reason for that became clear as a voice he knew and loved so very much spoke from behind him. "Ask me yourself swamp rat," Rogue stated.

Slowly Gambit turned to find not only Rogue standing near the door to the medical bay, but also Storm, Scott, Kitty, Kurt and Rahne. To Remy she had never looked more stunning, but the fire of betrayal he still saw in her eyes as she looked at him chilled him.

"Rogue," he said the name like a prayer as he spoke. "I think we should speak in private non?" he added. Rogue did not answer, but gestured that he should follow her before she turned and left the room.

"Good luck gumbo," Logan said with a nod to which Gambit nodded back before he followed hoping this conversation would go well. "Ok, now that that is sorted, can you tell me what is going on here that required us to ride all day to get here as quickly as possible?" he inquired.

"Yes of course. I think it's best if we all listen to this," Xavier responded. "Earlier this morning this young man appeared in a flash of light within the mansion. Since coming into contact with him Jean has shown great concern for him and managed to heal him with the phoenix force," he explained. "The phoenix seemed to kick start his mutant ability," he added.

"Which is Professor?" Kitty asked, cutting into the conversation having heard only a little about their guest from Rogue.

"Jean?" Xavier said turning to the red head.

"It seems our guest has three particular powers. One is a mutant healing factor that is spot on for Logan's," Jean informed them. "He also has a small level of telepathy and last he is also a host for the Phoenix force," she went on. "I also ran a series of x-rays and found he has three adamantium claws bonded to his right hand, but he doesn't have his full skeleton coated," she finished.

"Where did he come from?" Kurt inquired, knowing some mutants had more than one particular power or ability.

"That we don't know. However what Jean learned from the blood and DNA tests has raised some important questions," Xavier answered.

"What kind of questions?" Scott asked doing his best to keep his dislike of Logan been back from showing.

"The results show the young man on the table is the son of Logan and myself, although how that is possible is beyond me as I have never slept with Logan," Jean answered after a tense pause. "I swear Scott I have never broken our vows," she added as she noted the angered frown that appeared on her husband's face.

Scott did his best to keep himself under control, but the thing that stopped him from doing anything was the look of complete shock and confusion on Logan's own face. Clearly this was news to him as much as it was to everyone else. Forcing back the instant instinct to attack his rival he settled down. "I believe you Jean, but that does not answer the question as to where he came from," he finally said. "The look on Logan's face at this news shows nothing like this happened between you. Is it possible Logan was seduced by Madelyne Pryor, who as a clone of you would have the same DNA?" he inquired.

Everyone including Jean and Xavier turned to look at Logan who let out a growl and his claws instantly popped out. He didn't like the accusation Scott had just thrown at him.

"Pryor is not Jean as you well know Summers and I would not fall for any seduction by her," Logan grunted as he spoke. "And I wouldn't use her as a sort of stand in either. I would know the difference and I don't like the implication of what you just said," he growled at the man, but retracted his claws.

"He is telling the truth," Xavier stated, much to Jean's relief although she did her best to tell herself that it was just out due to the loyalty that Logan had shown to her by saying he would refuse any attempt by Madelyne to come onto him. "There is the possibility that this is the work of Sinister who is quite obsessed with Jean and usually with you Scott. Maybe he has switched his mind to combining Jean's DNA with other mutants instead of yours," he suggested.

This was a possibility that none of them could easily counter. Sinister had long ago sorted out a way of using the DNA of Jean and Scott in his medical experiments. He seemed to think it would lead to the ultimate mutant. The idea he might now be trying to combine Jean's DNA with others to achieve his goal was disturbing.

"Is there any way to find out if your idea is correct Professor?" Kitty asked.

"Not easily," Xavier answered. "Sinister has been off the grid for a while since we last fought him. We've seen no sign of him since that fight," he reminded them.

"What about any evidence he might have left in our guest?" Storm inquired. "Was there any signs of genetic tampering in his blood and DNA samples?" she added.

"None that I have seen from the samples I took off him so far," Jean responded while turning back to the young man who remained unconscious due to the sedative she had given him.

"Then a deeper look might show some results," Rahne suggested.

Before any of them could reply the young man on the table erupted once more into Phoenix fire for a minute before it died down again. Jean went to check on him as he let out a groan and began to come to himself.

"It would seem we might get some answers from the source," Logan finally spoke. "Clearly the sedative won't keep him under, thanks to the phoenix force," he pointed out.

Jean watched as the young man began to fully wake up and his eyes opened to show he had the same eyes as her own. They instantly locked onto her own which surprised her.

"Hey mom, guess I just made it huh?" the young man said with a small smile. "Damn I hurt all over. Those bloody tin cans really pack a punch, don't they?" he added and winced a little as he forced himself into a sitting position. "They are like cockroaches just like Betsy said during the fight," he stated, only now noting the unsure look in his mother's eyes as well as the people in the medical bay all looking at him in surprise.

There were two people he could barely believe where in the room. One was a man he knew to be long dead and the other had been a thorn in the X-Men's side for quite a while.

"What in the hell is that jackass doing here?" he growled out before jumping off the bed and pointing his claws at Scott, who like the others looked surprised.

No one knew how to really answer the question, but Jean found herself placing her hand on the young man's shoulder and asking him to just calm down. The young man looked like he might refuse for a moment before he retracted his claws and did as he had been asked.

"I believe we have much to discuss young man, but for now may I inquire as to your name?" Xavier asked after a brief silence.

"Alexander Grey Logan," Alexander answered. "I know who you look like, but you cannot be Charles Xavier. He's been dead for close to twenty years," he added quickly. "So what is going on?" he demanded to know.

Jean glanced at Logan and noted him sniff around for a few moments and knew he was taking in the scent of Alexander. He seemed satisfied by what he found, but he seemed wary at the least. Scott fumed at the disrespect he had been shown by the newcomer and he did not like this at all. But the others all seemed confused as to what to say to Alexander, it was clear he was on the edge right now.

"There is no easy answer to that," Logan finally spoke up. "According to red you appeared in the mansion in a flash of light badly injured. She saved you with the Phoenix force," he explained. "It caused your healing factor to activate and heal your wounds, which had to be beyond what it was capable of dealing with," he continued. "Your blood work and DNA show you be mine and Jean's son, however that can't be as we have never been together in that regard. So care to tell us what and who you really are?" he asked.

"Dad, are you out of your mind?" Alexander shot back. "I'm your son. Jean Grey is your wife of fifteen years and you've been together for nineteen ever since she chose to leave Scott Summers and be with you," he added very confused by all of this.

Scott fumed as the young man talked, he didn't like this one bit. First there was the story of the Professor being dead and now this. If this was some sort of plan by Sinister it was unlike any he had seen before. He glanced at Jean and noted how surprised she looked, he tried to get a glimpse of her mind through the physic bond they shared, but found it was completely shut down which made him fume all the more.

Jean did her very best to stop anything leaking through the bond to Scott, as at that moment in time her imagination was running wild. She could imagine exactly what Alexander was saying, it was as clear as day to her. She could read the brief surface thoughts coming of Alexander and he was very confused right now. He kept glancing at both her and Logan waiting for one of them to tell him what was going on.

‘He isn't lying, Professor,' she said, using her telepathy to speak to her mentor. ‘I can read his surface thoughts and he is very confused right now. He is unsure and off balance,' she added.

‘That is more than I have been able to get out of him Jean,' Xavier thought back. ‘Clearly he is not telling us some kind of story or at least not one he is aware of,' he added. ‘Maybe Sinister has programmed him with a specific history,' he suggested.

‘But what would he have to gain with this kind of story?' Jean shot back.

‘Maybe he wishes to cause trouble between you, Scott and Logan only to a much higher degree than it normally happens between the three of you,' Xavier responded after a quick think.

"You know I can hear you talking to each other mind to mind? I'm a telepath too remember," Alexander cut into their mental debate. "Now what is going on? Kitty do you know?" he asked turning to who he believed to be his girlfriend.

Kitty looked left and right unsure how to answer their guest as the look in his eyes clearly showed he had personal feelings towards her, even though they had never met.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Alexander inquired, wondering why she looked so confused.

"I'm good," Kitty finally responded after a telepathic nudge from Xavier. "I think it might help if we all sat down and discuss this like reasonable people. Clearly there is an answer to your questions and ours," she stated, surprising a few of the others as she cut into growing uncertainty before them. "I don't think you are a threat to us or we to you. I think maybe something else has happened," she added.

"Such as what Kitty?" Kurt inquired, turning to his best friend and secret love.

"Maybe he is from an alternate reality. We know the Multiverse exists, as we've been to some of those other worlds," Kitty answered. "We've also seen people come here from those worlds or from possible futures such as Cable, Bishop and Rachel," she reminded them. "What if that is where he came from?" she asked.

"Alternate reality?" Alexander whispered to himself.

"An interesting solution Kitty and a thoughtful idea as to what has happened," Xavier said with a smile after a brief silence descended on the ground. "I agree, we shall go up to the dining room and discuss this further as reasonable people, just as Kitty suggested," he told them.

"But Professor he could be dangerous," Scott protested. "If he is a product of Sinister's science, we cannot trust him or anything he says," he said, with anger showing clearly in his eyes. "He could be capable of anything," he added.

"Hey, the only thing I'm a product of is the love between Logan and Jean, my parents," Alexander shot back with his own angry glare. "Just be glad I don't just put you in a hurt locker considering you went dark as soon as mom left you," he spat. "You just couldn't take it that she left you for dad," he added.

Scott went to move forward to grab him, but Logan got in his way and pushed him backwards. "Careful oneeye or you might just end up hurt," he warned. "If Kitty is correct and he is from another reality then the person he is talking about isn't you and you know that. So calm the hell down and see it from his end," he added.

"I agree with Logan," Jean put in. "You need to keep calm Scott. I haven't sensed any kind of threat from Alexander and I now believe there is another reason the Phoenix Force inside me was able to affect him," she continued. "It was not just because he was another host, but its offspring. The same as with Rachel," she stated.

Scott scowled before he turned and stormed off, not liking the way Jean had stuck up for Alexander or agreed with Logan over him, he headed up in the lift and decided he needed some fresh air.

"Ok, if I'm hearing Kitty correct I'm in an alternate reality, which means the people I see in front of me are not the people I know," Alexander spoke up. "Mom and dad aren't actually my parent's, just different versions of them where their lives played out differently, right?" he asked for clarification.

"That is correct Alexander," Xavier told him with a nod of his head. "Clearly something happened to you during the fight you were in," he suggested. "I think if we went over what went on during this fight we might find out how you arrived here and if we can get you home," he added.

"I want Rachel to join us Professor. To see if she feels what I feel around Alexander?" Jean requested.

"To what end Jean?" Storm inquired, not seeing the logic behind her friend's request.

"I think it will prove Kitty's idea that he is from an alternate reality," Jean answered. "Sinister couldn't reproduce the Phoenix force in Madelyne, at least not fully," she reminded them. "If Rachel feels what I feel in Alexander I think it is clear he has not been created by Sinister. His power is the full essence of the force just like I and Rachel have," she told them.

"Very well Jean, I will have Rachel meet us," Xavier agreed after thinking it over.

"Who is Rachel?" Alexander inquired as they all began to head to the elevator.

"Rachel is mine and Scott's daughter from a possible future. She is a host to the Phoenix force as we both are," Jean answered. "She's had a tough life, but she seems to be healing from what she has seen in her own future before she came here," she added.

"Cool, so I have a half sister," Alexander responded with a smile. "At least kind of," he added. "I hope she is going to be a bit more understanding about me than oneeye," he mused.

Jean noted Logan's smirk at Alexander's remark and shook her head. She stayed quite knowing it was pointless to try and make Logan and Scott like one another and considering what he had said about the Scott from his own reality she guessed it was even more pointless to attempt it with him.

"So kid, how the hell did I win Jean?" Logan couldn't help but ask as they waited for the elevator to come back down after taking Xavier, Storm, Rahne, Kurt and Kitty.

Jean instantly locked eyes on Logan and while he had a grin on his face she could see the deep seeded need to know in his eyes. She realized it must be hard for him to know there is a reality out there where his greatest wish came true.

"From what you told me you and Mom have always had an attraction to each other since you first met," Alexander answered. "You kept going after her no matter that she was with ‘stick in the mud' at the time," referring to Scott, which made Jean roll her eyes as she noted Alexander had clearly inherited his father's talent for picking names for people. "During a particular nasty fight with the Brotherhood mom was hit by a nasty hit from Sabertooth, causing you to go feral and you completely wiped the floor with him and almost killed him, but Summers stopped you at the last minute," he explained. "Anyway the hit mom had taken was fatal or would have been had you not suggested transferring your healing ability to her. This of course happened after you were wounded yourself by Mystique who had a weapon loaded with adamantium bullets which almost killed you," he said with a dark look in his eyes.

Logan and Jean both shivered as he talked and could almost imagine such a fight. It had clearly been one of their more difficult fights no matter what reality it had happened in.

"Mom protested but you insisted and so Beast found a way to transfer your healing ability to mom. It almost killed you, but you somehow held on until mom was fully healed and then Beast transferred your healing factor back to you," Alexander continued, as the lift came back down for them. "The transference had a side effect though," he stated.

"What kind of side effect?" Jean couldn't stop herself from asking, now very interested in the story just as Logan was.

"It created a temporary bond between you both which allowed you both to view each other's lives, your memories and emotions," Alexander explained as they entered the lift. "You felt the true power of dad's love for you and you understood how far he would go for you," he told Jean. "It out shone anything you knew from Summers or anyone else and slowly your attraction to him grew until it reached a point where you ended up in a heated clinch," he added with a smirk. "You broke it up, but you knew you could not stay away from dad and so you broke up with oneeye and started seeing dad and two years later you became pregnant with me, which finally convinced dad to ask for your hand in marriage. Something he always said was the scariest thing he ever had to do," he finished.

Jean felt a slight blush appear on her face, but she forced it back down. Thankful she had closed down her physic bond with Scott, she glanced at Logan from the corner of her eye and noted he had what best could be described as a faraway look in his eyes. She almost reached out to see what he was thinking about, but managed to stop herself. She did her best to refocus her thoughts on other matters.

"From the photo's I've seen of your wedding day it was a great day," Alexander's voice broke into both of their thoughts and made them refocus on him. "You both looked very happy," he added as he noted their looks.

"Do you have any brother and sisters?" Jean found herself asking him.

"A younger sister named Lara Grey Logan, code name Bright Lance," Alexander answered. "She has your level of telepathy and a smaller healing factor than my own, but she did not become a host to the Phoenix force," he told them. "Her main ability is being able to create lances of energy from her hands," he stated. "She was on vacation when the mansion was attacked by the sentinels. I hope I get to see her again," he finished and Jean couldn't only see the truth of that statement in his eyes, but feel the emotion behind his words.

"What's your code name, kid?" Logan inquired as the lift came to a stop.

"It's Wild Claw," Alexander answered. "I had the claws bonded to me to give me an extra weapon to use in our fights with our enemies. It hurt like hell, but was nowhere as painful as I guessed it was for dad as he had it bonded to his entire skeleton," he explained as they stepped out to join the others.

"I'm curious Alexander. If I died in your reality, who had created the X-Men?" Xavier inquired as they headed to the dining room.

"You were assassinated by a mutant who was fearful of your dream to unite mutants and normal humans. He was insane in his belief even more so than Magneto at that time," Alexander answered. "Your death inspired Magneto to take up your cause and so he did. You left everything to him in your will and thus the mansion and everything inside became his," he explained. "It took time to gather the original mutants who became the first X-Men as he didn't have telepathy, but once he found mom she aided in his search," he told them as they began to sit down at the large dining table. "He still leads the X-Men today. He has never given up trying to make your dream come true," he stated.

"That's a nice story," Scott spat as he showed himself having been listening from behind the door to the kitchen. "But that is all it is, a story with no proof," he added.

"Enough Scott," Jean all but shouted. "This attitude is not helping. If all you are going to do is try and stir up trouble with Alexander then leave this to us and go do something else," she told him with a glare. "You're letting your personal feelings against Logan and what you have heard of Alexander's reality unduly influence you," she went on.

"Er...am I interrupting anything?" the voice of Rachel Summers stopped any reply from Scott and caused everyone at the table to turn and face her.

Scott didn't bother to answer as he turned and stormed out of the room. He was even angrier with Jean's actions in this matter. As he walked out he had to remind himself that he was not perfect in this regard. As of late he had begun to have vivid dreams of being with other women. The most confusing of these had been the newest recruit to the X-Men, their former long time adversary Emma Frost. Maybe his actions in this matter were fueled by the guilt he felt thinking he was being disloyal to Jean. His wandering mind would not stop, thankfully he had managed to keep this from Jean so far, but sooner or later she would pick it up, he was sure.

Their marriage had lasted for seven years and yet they had no kids. Hearing that in another world she had married Logan and they had a son irked him greatly. The many tests and troubles they had gone through, especially the fact that originally he had married Madelyne Pryor believing her to be Jean and unaware she was just a clone. He had even had a son with her, who was now the warrior from the future known as Cable. Stress had of course begun to grow between the two. He just wondered if they could last much longer.  
3\. Chapter 3  
Chapter 3

Back in the dining room Rachel took a closer look at the newcomer and noted that his eyes resembled those of her mother. She had sensed an affinity with him the moment she saw him that she had only felt with her mother.

"Rachel, I would like you to meet Alexander Grey Logan," Xavier spoke up introducing the newcomer and breaking the silence that had descended from Scott storming out. "He is the son of Logan and your mother from another reality, thus in a sense making him your half brother," he explained.

Rachel turned to look at her mother who nodded her head in agreement with what the Professor had said. She then turned back to the newcomer, who was busy looking her over.

"Nice to meet you," Alexander finally said. "Sad to say you don't exist in my reality, as Mom and Oneeye broke up a long time ago," he told her.

Rachel ignored the slight dig at her father and noted Logan's smirk. He was clearly pleased someone shared his dislike of the man, nothing in that regard would ever change. Not even in the future she came from. Still Logan was like an uncle to her and because of this she did not bother to complain.

"Do you feel the same connection to him that I do Rachel?" Jean inquired of her daughter.

"Yeah I do," Rachel answered as she finally sat down and ran a hand through her short red hair. "I take it he has the Phoenix inside him as well?" she asked. "Yes he does, how did you know that?" Jean shot back.

"I can sense it inside him, as well as see it in his eyes," Rachel responded. "So, why is he here?" she asked.

"We were just about to discuss that Rachel," Kitty said to her friend. "It seems that before he came here, he and his version of the X-Men were in a fight with the Sentinels," she continued. "How did you get injured?" she inquired, turning back to face Alexander.

"I had just nailed one of the rust buckets with a phoenix blast when I noted Kitty had been injured," Alexander answered, his eyes going slightly dark. "That pissed me off greatly and I wanted to vent my rage, but I had to make sure she was okay first and so I headed in her direction. The next thing I recall is my Mom's sudden warning and four more of the tin cans came out of nowhere and opened fire on me," he told them. "I knew even my healing ability would not save me from that kind of injury and my last sight was Mom using the phoenix force to try and save me," he stated. "The energy blasts from the Sentinels hit me first, but her power quickly washed over me and I must have blacked out. The next thing I know I'm wakening up in the medical bay," he finished.

Kitty flushed a little as she began to suspect her alternate self was in some kind of relationship with Alexander. A brief glance at Rachel showed her friend smirking at her, clearly having picked up on that as well. She stifled a groan knowing she would be teased about it later on. Kurt had also picked up on this, but kept quite. It might be true in Alexander's reality, but not in this one and he hoped to confess his feelings to Kitty one day and finally ask her out.

"Is it possible that the combination of the Sentinels energy blasts and your Mother's attempt to save you displaced you to this reality?" Storm inquired.

"No I don't think so," Alexander replied with a shake of his head as he thought that over. "I can see no way the Phoenix force would interact with the energy from the Sentinels weapons," he mused.

"I think I can answer what happened?" a voice said from behind them and one they all knew well.

Turning, they all noted another Jean Grey, or at least what looked like a mental projection of her, appear before them. By her side was a man the majority of them knew as their enemy, but he was vastly different from the man they knew as Magneto. His costume was different than the one he used as the leader of the Brotherhood with a different color scheme. Under his arm he carried his helmet. His face was much more open and he had a smile on his face, something they were not used to see.

"Hello Eric," Xavier said as he moved forward.

"Charles Xavier," Magneto responded and his smile widened. "I had not thought it possible that the dimension Alexander ended up in would be one where you still lived my old friend," he said. "It is good to see you in good health although I note you seem to have suffered damage to your legs," he added.

"Thank you Eric. I must say it is nice to see a version of you which isn't corrupted by his anger and hatred and according to Alexander has taken on my dream as his own," Xavier replied with a smile of his own. "I hope the fight that led to Alexander being sent here was won?" he asked.

"It was thanks to the early return of Alexander's sister Lara as well as the fast response of Beast and Juggernaut who were close by," Magneto answered looking relieved. "Once the fight was over we saw to our wounded and then turned our attention to recovering Alexander," he stated.

Some of the seated X-Men shared surprised looks at the mention of Juggernaut helping any incarnation of them in a fight, clearly the reality Alexander came from had many surprising differences.

"How did I turn up here, Mom?" Alexander asked, noting that the two Jean's were almost identical except for little things like hair length and their costumes.

"I knew I could save you from the attack by the four Sentinels you hadn't seen, but even had I done so I would not have been able to heal you due to the ongoing fight and thus I used the Phoenix force to its full potential and sent you to the closest reality where I felt there was another Jean Grey who could give aid you," Alexander's Jean responded. "It took nearly every bit of power I had, but it worked. I knew the other Jean would help you and I can see you are indeed healed from your wounds," she went on.

"Yeah I'm good thanks to you and dad on this side," Alexander agreed. "But I have to say this reality is kinda creepy as you are still with the old stick in the mud one eye Summers himself," he added. "A dead guy is in charge of the X-Men and everyone has different histories, which means the Kitty over there is not my girlfriend," he stated with a put upon look.

Kitty blushed harder as Alexander said aloud what she had already guessed to be true. Rachel and Rahne began to tease her whilst she noted Kurt had become slightly solemn and would not meet her eyes. She let out a sign as she realized the problem. She knew Kurt liked her as more than a friend just as she liked him, but she was not ready to admit it to him and he seemed to be of the same mind in this regard. Still hearing about a reality where the girl you want to be your lover is with someone else can't be a nice feeling. She guessed this was why Scott was so upset.

"It is one of the things you learn with visiting alternate realities Alexander," Magneto told him with a chuckle. "We have crossed the boundaries of realties before when you were still a child. The world we found ourselves in was unlike the one we were so used to," he explained. "The next time we did it things were more similar to our world, but the difference between the two still shocked us, such as learning that in that reality Logan was the lover of Psylocke while Jean had long been dead," he added.

"We've had our own experiences with alternate realities. However it was Kitty who realized that is where Alexander came from," Xavier replied. "We were under the impression he might be part of Sinister's continued plan to use Jean's DNA to create the ultimate mutant," he explained.

"It would seem no matter what reality she is from Kitty Pryde is a smart woman," Alexander's Jean said with a smile. "There is another difference in our worlds as it seems. We don't have anyone called Sinister," she told them.

"Then you are lucky, he has long been a thorn in our side," Jean told her counterpart. "He has created clones of me and stolen my DNA in his obsession with me and Scott. He is evil on a scale that dwarfs some of our other foes," she stated with a dark haunted look in her eyes.

"Then maybe while I'm here I should pay this dude a visit and introduce him to my claws," Alexander suggested, not liking the sound of this guy they were talking about.

"You will do no such thing Alexander," Jean cut him off. "He is our problem to deal with. Clearly you have inherited your father's darker nature as well as his healing factor," she noted.

"Red, I know you and the others sometimes argue that my methods in dealing with certain people are over the top, but at least my way the threats we face stay buried," Logan cut in. "Sometimes the permanent solution is the only one," he said as he lit a cigar and began to smoke it.

"Amen," Alexander agreed. "Think of it this way Mom, every time we put people like Sabertooth, Mystique, the hellfire club members and Apocalypse behind bars they escape and cause more death and destruction in their new plans," he argued. "If we dealt with them on a more permanent basis lives would be saved," he stated to which Logan nodded in agreement.

"That is not the way Alexander as I have told you long ago," Magneto responded with a tired sigh, clearly having had this talk many times. "We are not judges and executioners that is best left to the law," he stated.

Jean noted however that her counterpart seemed to agree slightly with Logan and her son to some extent. Shaking that thought of, she refocused on what they were here for.

"How do we return Alexander to you?" she asked.

"I will show you if you will allow me to briefly contact your mind?" Alexander's Jean answered to which Jean nodded in agreement.

Scott went to argue as he returned, but a look from Jean and Xavier silenced him and instead he leaned against the wall and watched what happened. He ignored the look Alexander sent him, which showed he did not trust or like him.

"I understand, and at least with Rachel's help I will not end up draining myself," Jean suddenly said after she received the information needed to return Alexander to his own dimension.

"When can we do this?" Alexander asked, wanting to go home and see his Kitty.

"Give us an hour or two to prepare and then we can start," Jean answered after a brief look at Rachel who nodded in agreement and then Xavier who after a small time of thinking it over also nodded.

"Professor, you are not really going to let them attempt this are you?" Scott couldn't stop himself from saying. "This could all be one big trap to ensnare Jean and Rachel," he argued. "I mean come on, a nice Magneto? As if," he went on, as he began to pace. "I don't believe a word any of them has said," he grunted out at the end.

"Scott enough," Jean shot back, annoyed by his constant arguments in this matter. "We will aid Alexander in going home and that is final. Nothing we have seen has pointed out he is a threat to us," she reminded him.

"Yeah oneeye, be silent or I might accidentally remove your tongue," Alexander added with a growl, ignoring the frown his statement gained from Jean herself.

"Be warned Summers, if any harm comes to my son through your actions you will suffer greatly," Alexander's Jean's warned him with a death glare. "Stay out of this as it does not concern you, I can understand that in this reality our relationship continued, but that gives you no right to try and ensure my counterpart only sees things from your limited point of view," she continued.

"I agree, Jean and Rachel have agreed to aid Alexander and thus the topic of conversation is now closed," Xavier cut in before Scott could respond.

"I think it best if you leave the mansion until this is over oneeye," Logan suggested. "Otherwise you might be tempted to interfere and I won't allow that," he added with a glare. "Maybe some fresh air will do you some good and allow you to regain control of yourself," he pointed out. "Looks like you aren't thinking clearly," he stated.

"I agree with Herr Logan," Kurt spoke up. "This isn't going to be easy for Jean and Rachel to do from what Alexander's Jean has said and having your negative views and thoughts close by could distract her and that might be dangerous for all involved," he speculated with a worried frown.

"Yeah that would not be a good thing to happen for all involved," Rahne agreed. "Sorry Scott, but in this regard you might be more of a problem than a helping hand," she said.

"I am sorry Scott, but I must agree with all three of them," Xavier finally put in. "I am banning you from the mansion for the next three hours until Alexander has been sent home and the extra hour will hopefully, as Logan suggested, help clear your mind and help you calm down," he added.

Scott wanted to argue and rage back, but the look in his wife's eyes convinced him to turn and leave the mansion. His anger and hatred of Logan increased and he hoped Alexander never came back to this reality. He failed to notice Emma Frost quickly moved to join him, until she was right next to him and soon enough the two of them were in a discussion about what was going on. Back in the dining room Magneto and Jean's projections faded after thanking Xavier and the others for their agreement in helping to return Alexander to them.

"Oneeye needs a couple of beers and good scrap," Logan mused turning to face Jean who found herself smiling back at him before she shook her head and decided to go to the library to prepare herself. Rachel headed for her own room, knowing it wouldn't be easy returning Alexander to his dimension. As Kurt as said any mistake could be costly to them all. Alexander remained at the table with Logan and Xavier while the others broke up and went their separate ways for now.

Storm paused near the door before turning back and asked, "Alexander, I am curious why I was not part of the X-Men in your reality?" she inquired.

"All I know is you chose to remain with your people who worshiped you as a goddess," Alexander answered to which she nodded and then left.

+P+

(Danger Room)

Gambit grunted as Rogue flung up against the wall for what had to be the tenth time during their rather heated discussion, but he had suspected he wouldn't get through it without suffering some pain. Rogue had told him exactly how betrayed she had felt when she learned of his part in the Morlock massacre. The absorbed memories of that event just made it worse for her. He cursed Magneto for forcing Rogue to kiss him and thus absorb his memories, one day he would come face to face with the so called master of magnetism and he would make him feel the kind of pain he had felt since that day.

"God damn it Remy, why couldn't you confide in me?" Rogue asked for the third time and ensuring Remy looked her in the eye.

"Chère, I wanted you to believe me," he responded. "But it is not a period of my life I like to recall, it is one of the worst moments of my life," Gambit went on. "But in trying to avoid thinking of it, to avoid facing it, cost me the most important thing in my life and that was you," he told her. "I lost your trust and worse maybe it killed your love for me," he added looking away.

"Close swamp rat," Rogue responded after a brief tense silence. "But it seems my love for you will not die so easily. I know everything there is to know about you now and I know that your love for me is as real as mine is for you," she told him, using her hand to make him look her in the eye again. "Rebuilding what was broken between us will be hard, but I'm willing to give you another chance. All I ask is that that you never lie to me again or keep something so important from me, no matter the situation," she stated.

"I swear Chère I will do as you ask," Gambit instantly responded unable to believe she would be willing to give him another chance. "My heart is yours and always has been since we first met," he told her with a small smile.

"And don't you forget it swamp rat," Rogue replied before she turned and began to leave the room. "Well are you coming, we have things to do?" she asked.

Gambit did not bother to ask what and quickly moved to follow Rogue, passing a few people as he went he noted they either had hostile looks on their faces or a brief smile and a nod of their heads in his direction. He knew it would be hard regaining the trust and friendship he had once had with many of them, but now that he had Rogue by his side again he knew he could do it.

+P+

(Xavier's Office, an hour later)

Alexander watched as Jean discussed the process of how to send him back home with Xavier and Rachel. He hoped nothing went wrong as he really wanted to see his parents and sister again and especially Kitty. Feeling a presence behind him he turned around just to find Logan there, the feral mutant just nodded a greeting which he returned.

"When you get back kid, tell your father he is a lucky man and not to mess up the greatest thing to ever happen to us," Logan told him, feeling very jealous that in Alexander's reality he had married Jean and had two kids with her. He missed the brief glance Jean shot him from behind them as she picked up the rather strong emotions he was giving off, his control was slipping.

"I will and I think he would say in return don't give up on mom," Alexander responded, shaking Logan's hand. "Oneeye is going to mess up eventually and then you will have your chance to capture mom's heart," he told him with conviction.

Logan didn't respond as he found the idea rather hard to imagine. He had seen no signs of the marriage between Jean and Scott weakening and he doubted it would. He knew Jean would not appreciate him chasing her again, but still giving up on her was one thing he would never do. Jean caught a bit of the conversation between the two and found herself half hoping Alexander was correct and half angered by what he had said. Shaking her head she decided it was time to get Alexander home.

"Ok, we are ready," she announced. "All you need to do is stand there and wait, and pray nothing goes wrong," she told him.

"You got it mom," Alexander replied. "Thanks for your help Professor, it was nice to meet the man who inspired Magneto to take up the cause," he added turning to Xavier.

"Thank you Alexander, it has been a pleasure meeting you as well," Xavier replied with a small smile. "Tell Eric never to give up and I will do the same here," he requested.

"Of course, maybe you can reach the Magneto in this reality and make him see sense," Alexander suggested. "He would be a great ally," he stated.

"Yes he would be," Xavier agreed. "Sadly I doubt I will ever be able to change Eric's mind in this reality, he long ago set his cause," he told him.

Before Alexander could reply Jean and Rachel both lit up with the power of the phoenix force and the small group knew it was time to say goodbye to their guest. "Good luck kid," Logan said.

Alexander nodded as his view of the group was overcome by the combined powers of his mother and half sister, granted technically that was not exactly true, but in his mind they were his mother and sister as much as Logan was his father. Different realities aside, they were the same people just with different histories.

"Goodbye and thank you," he shouted before he vanished as Jean and Rachel collapsed into the nearby chairs, Storm had put in place in case they needed them.

"You okay Red?" Logan inquired. "Squirt?" he added, turning to Rachel

"Yes, thank you Logan," Jean replied. "It took a lot more energy than I believed, but I managed to follow him in his path and he indeed reached his home reality," she told them.

"I'm good Logan," Rachel said with a tired look in her eyes. "I think I'm going to go to lie down and probably sleep for a long while," she added before forcing herself back to her feet and heading for her room.

"Do you think it is possible we might see him again someday?" Storm asked, as they left the office.

Jean met Logan's eyes and both knew the answer was yes, there was a good possibility that they might see Alexander again, glancing away Jean headed for her own room to rest, while Logan headed for the Danger Room to work of some of the hurt he felt at knowing another Logan had reached his dream.

+P+

(Earth-619)

Alexander blinked as the light of Jean and Rachel's powers faded before he noted he was in the same room, but in front of him stood Magneto, his parents, his sister and Kitty. Letting out the tense breath he had been holding he moved forward and was brought into a family hug which Kitty quickly joined in on.

"Welcome back Alexander," Magneto said as he sat down at his desk and watched the family reunion unfold. "I am thankful Jean's plan worked and you arrived safely," he added.

"Thank you Professor," Alexander responded as he pulled away from the hug and faced his mentor and teacher. "It was an interesting adventure once I understood what had happened to me, but oneeye was really pushing me," he complained. "I almost gutted him and I can't believe you are still with him in that reality," he added turning to his mother, while Logan let out a growl as he listened to his son.

"As we told you Alexander, different realities have different histories and it is something you have to learn to accept," Jean told him. "But this is your home and its history should be all that truly matters to you," she told him.

"Yeah I agree with mom," Lara told him. "Ok so what in another reality her taste in men is clearly twisted and we were never born, but here we were born and her taste in men was clearly spot on," she added with a teasing smile at her mother who smiled back.

"I did get to meet a future child of that Jean Grey and Summers called Rachel," Alexander told them. "I didn't get the full story like how she traveled back in time, but she seemed like a nice person and so I didn't hold who her dad was against her," he continued with a small smile.

"You should have nailed oneeye in the face for me," Logan finally spoke up. "In fact I'm surprised my alternate self didn't do it himself," he added.

"I doubt my double would have appreciated it, unless Summers truly deserved it," Jean cut in. "Now I think it is time we all had something to eat to welcome back Alexander, plus we still have to finish tidying up the mess the latest attack left behind," she reminded them.

"I agree Jean," Magneto responded as he got back up and began to lead the group towards the dining room. "I have to say it was nice to see Charles Xavier alive once more. I had long missed my old friend," he told them.

"Sad to say the Magneto in that reality is a bad guy, as he never got inspired to take up Xavier's dream due to his death," Alexander pointed out. "He kept going down the dark path you told us you were on before Xavier's assassination," he stated.

"A pity, to find a world where my friend still lives only to learn that I am the enemy he faces in our dream to unite the world in peace," Magneto replied with a frown.

"Xavier did tell me to say never give up and neither will he," Alexander told him. "I suggested that he tries to convince your counterpart to change his ways. You never know, he might be successful," he added.

"A long shot at best," Magneto concluded as he could imagine what his double may be like as he recalled his earlier days before Charles's death and given that so many years would have passed he guessed he would be even worse than he had been.

"I'm just glad you're back," Kitty said, pausing only to kiss her boyfriend in a small, but passionate kiss before she pulled back and took his hand in hers.

"Me too, I missed you," Alexander told her before leaning down and bringing her into a deeper kiss.

Jean and Logan smiled as their son and his chosen lover lost themselves in the kiss before they turned and continued to follow Magneto, who was lost in his owns thoughts of his lost friend.

The End


End file.
